untitled
by mrsLCullen
Summary: mini mini mini one shot, la idea surgió al escuchar untitled de simple plan, es triste ROSExEMMETT


Los personajes como todo el mundo sabe no me pertenecen , si no a quien más que a Stephenie Meyer y yo solo tuve esta cruel idea.

_Rosalie POV_

**Emmett POV**

_**ExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExR**_

_El trabajo había sido agotador, todo el día posando para la cámara, cambiándome de vestuario cada pocos minutos, forzándome a sonreír. No, no era fácil._

_La luz en rojo del semáforo me hizo detener, me miré en el espejo retrovisor, lucía cansada, era hermosa; alta, esbelta, rubia, ojos azules y profundos, era toda una modelo, aún no era muy famosa, pero no tardaría en serlo, sin embargo, ahora en mi rostro mostraba otra cosa, sonreír era cada vez más difícil, tanto hombres guapo detrás de mí, pero nadie a quien amar… alguien juguetón, humilde, sencillo, era lo que quería, alguien que me abrazara durante las noches, con quien jugar, hablar, reír, alguien con enormes brazos que me protegiera de todo._

_Suspiré, no tenía importancia, ya llegaría alguien, el semáforo cambió y avancé unas calles, prendí la radio y canté junto a ella, eso era mejor que estarme lamentando, de todas formas tan solo tenía 19 años, me quedaba mucha vida por delante y Rosalie Hale no era una persona triste, tenía toda una vida que disfrutar._

"**No vayas a la fiesta Emmett" casi había rogado mi hermana Alice antes de que me fuera, pero cuando le pregunté el motivo dijo simplemente que si iba, no encontraría al amor de mi vida.**

"**Ali, no espero encontrar al 'amor de mi vida' en esa fiesta", le respondí riendo, pero ella no respondió. Alice solía tener presentimientos, pero yo no veía forma en que ir a la fiesta pudiera salir mal, así que me despedí de ella y prometí regresar temprano.**

**Y aquí estaba, de regreso a casa, un poco más temprano de lo común, con unas copas encima pero aún consiente para conducir, había más tráfico de lo normal y me estaba estresando. **

**Pensaba en que cuando llegara a casa molestaría un poco a Ali con lo del amor de mi vida. Yo no creía mucho en esas cosas, aunque ella siempre insistía en que era real, en que había alguien que la esperaba, y a mí también, pero, si fuera así, ¿dónde estaba?, tonterías, no sabía ni porque estaba pensando en eso, debía ser el cansancio y el alcohol.**

_Otro semáforo en rojo, los autos de la otra calle avanzaron y esperé, la luz cambió a verde, pise el acelerador y de pronto, por mi ventana vi una luz cegadora que cada vez se acercaba más, y un segundo después siguió un doloroso golpe, mi auto se elevó y dio algunas vueltas por el pavimento, sentí el cinturón de seguridad apretarme contra el asiento pero mi cabeza revotó contra el volante, sentía los vidrios cortándome y demasiados golpes, todo estaba de cabeza._

**Tocó semáforo en verde, los carros tardaron en avanzar y cuando era mi turno, pasó a amarillo, **_**mierda, **_**aceleré el Jeep a fondo y vi que el semáforo había cambiado a rojo pero no me detuve, seguí y entonces frente a mí un BMW era iluminado por las luces de mi auto, no logré virar dándole el golpe de lleno, no vi que le sucedió, mi auto siguió hasta estrellarse contra una pared, pero bajé del auto un poco lastimado, nada muy grave según yo, me dirigí al otro auto y cuando lo vi, me asusté.**

_Las lágrimas salían de mi rostro, estaba asustada, adolorida y de cabeza, casi no podía permanecer despierta, sentía la sangre salir de alguna parte de mi cráneo y veía mechones de mi cabello rubio, ahora rojizo, me costaba incluso respirar, no quería morir, no sin haber conocido a mi amor, ¡solo tenía 19 años!_

**El auto contra el que había chocado estaba al revés, con humo saliendo de todas partes y el lado del golpe completamente abollado, troté lo que pude hasta llegar, estaba muy asustado, me arrodillé junto al auto y vi a una chica, un ángel con los ojos semi cerrados.**

"**No", no pude evitar gemir al verla, se veía mal. Intenté abrir la puerta pero no pude.**

_Un enorme chico se arrodilló junto a mi ventana, no podía verlo bien, escuché que gimoteo algo con voz gruesa, pasó un brazo frente a mí y me liberó del cinturón de seguridad, con el otro brazo me sostuvo y comenzó a sacarme por la ventana, quedé acunada entre sus brazos, unos enormes brazos donde me sentía protegida, entonces lo vi directamente a los ojos, tal vez después de todo él si había llegado._

**El ángel me miró y sonrió "eres tú" dijo en un susurro, mi corazón latió de prisa y sollocé, ¿Qué había hecho? "no mueras", le pedí.**

"_dime tu nombre", le pedí y después de mirarme unos segundos me respondió, "Emmett", "mucho gusto Emmett, soy Rosalie", dije intentando sonreír._

"**no mueras Rose, por favor" le suplique sin poder contenerme, no quería que muriera, en verdad no quería, pero ella solo me miraba.**

_Su rostro se contrajo en dolor, y aún en pleno delirio, pude saborear sus ojos, su rizado y oscuro cabello, sus mejillas encendidas y unos hoyuelos que se formaban por segundos a cada lado de su boca. Su voz estaba ronca. "Lo siento" respondí ante su petición, intenté unirme más a su pecho y entonces mi corazón dejó de latir._

**¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?**

**Había matado a un ángel, mi ángel.**

_**ExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExRxExR**_

**Lo sé ._. es cruel, casi la dejo a mitad porque me dolió continuarla pero una vez que me dio la idea la quise seguir :S, espero que les guste y gracias por leerla.**

**Pasen por mis otras historias! =D encontradas en mi perfil ¿si? Se los agradecería mucho y ya saben, toda crítica es bien recibida n.n**


End file.
